Our idea
by marrokinhas
Summary: Alex and Jonathan have to find a way to replace Rick's car during TMR.


Discaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: Alex and Jonathan have to find a way to replace Rick's car (during TMR)  
  
  
  
"Our idea"  
  
  
  
Jonathan: What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO???  
  
Alex: You're asking ME? I'm only eight years old for cripes sake!  
  
Jonathan: And I'm too sober to think!  
  
Alex: I'm just a kid, and immature, and naive. Are you expecting me to think of a plan?  
  
You're the adult one! Think!  
  
*silence*  
  
Alex: So?  
  
Jonathan: I'm thinking! I'm thinking!  
  
Alex: Hurry up!  
  
Jonathan: Be quiet Alex! I can't think under pressure.  
  
Alex: Damn!  
  
Jonathan: Hey! Watch your language, buddy!  
  
Alex: Uncle Jon?  
  
Jonathan: What?  
  
Alex: I think I just heard a growl? Is that Imhotep? Is he a Bear or something?  
  
Jonathan: No.  
  
Alex: A Wolf?  
  
Jonathan: No.  
  
Alex: A Lion?  
  
Jonathan: No!  
  
Alex: A dog?  
  
Jonathan: NO!  
  
Alex: A mummy? Eheheheh! Okay Alex, stop it. Remember what mum always says: "Respect the dead".  
  
Jonathan: That's right.  
  
Alex: What? You agree with mum? I can't believe it.  
  
Jonathan: No, he IS a mummy.  
  
Alex: A mummy? Mummies don't growl, uncle Jon.  
  
Jonathan: Furious, walking, talking mummies do!  
  
Alex: Right and I'm Superman.  
  
Jonathan: Look, I'll tell you a little story: 3000 years ago some bald high priest named  
  
Imhotep and his wench, Pharaoh's mistress, Anck-su-namun mudered the Pharaoh in  
  
order to live their love BUT were caught. She killed herself and he was mummified  
  
alive, cursed and buried at Hamunaptra, The City of the Dead. Nine years ago, I was in  
  
a casbah in Cairo when I met your father, I stole him an artifact and brought it to Evy to sell it, but she found it interesting because it contained the map of Hamunaptra. She wanted to meet its owner so I took her to Cairo prison, that's where your father was.  
  
They made a sort of a deal: if she saved him, he would take her to Hamunaptra. Oh... and huh... just case you wanna know... god this is so hard to say... it was the day they first kissed. Eeeeewwwkkk!!!!  
  
Alex: They kissed on the day they met?  
  
Jonathan: Yeah!  
  
Alex: On the lips?  
  
Jonathan: Yeah!  
  
Alex: With tongue?  
  
Jonathan: No!  
  
Alex: Uffff!!!  
  
Jonathan: I mean... I think not, i wasn't watching.  
  
Alex: Why not?  
  
Jonathan: Because your father had recognised me from stealing his puzzlebox and punched me right in the nose, that's why!  
  
Alex: That's my dad!  
  
*silence*  
  
Alex: Sorry... Please Continue.  
  
Jonathan: No!  
  
Alex: Please!  
  
Jonathan: No!  
  
Alex: Pleeeaaase!!!  
  
Jonathan: No!  
  
Alex: Pleeeeeaaaaase!!!!!  
  
Jonathan: Ok...We all went to Hamunaptra also with some Americans, an  
  
Egyptologist and some diggers. We found Imhotep's sarcophagus, the Americans found the Book of the Dead. Then your mother had the brilliant idea of stealing the book and reading from it, the consequence? She awoke the damn bugger and he brought the ten plagues of Egypt! All of them! I mean.. I only saw six of them but... the less the better! To regenerate into a real man he had to kill whomever had opened the chest containing the book of the dead and suck their organs and fluids.  
  
Alex: Cool! I mean it wasn't mum and dad, right?  
  
Jonathan: Right it was the Americans.  
  
Alex: Keep going.  
  
Jonathan: Then he needed a body to sacrifice in order to bring his wench back to life so  
  
he chose her.  
  
Alex: Who?  
  
Jonathan: Cinderella  
  
Alex: What?  
  
Jonathan: Your mother!  
  
Alex: Oh...MY MOTHER?  
  
Jonathan: That's right. He told your mum that if she went with him, he would spare our lives. She obviously accepted. You could tell by your parents' faces that they were already in love.  
  
Alex: Yuck!  
  
Jonathan: You betcha! Hey you wouldn't be born! Well... as I was saying, we went to Hamunaptra by plane fought some mummies, your dad fought Imhotep himself, we found the Book of Amun-Ra and Evy reading from it, made Imhotep mortal and your father killed him, then the city sank and we escaped. Your parents then shared their first true love kiss and promissed eternal love to eachother in our way back to Cairo... poor me, forced to bear all that mushy stuff! YUCK!!!  
  
Alex: Indeed! Hum...uncle Jon?  
  
Jonathan: Yeah?  
  
Alex: I never thought i'd say this to anyone but... I think they make a great couple.  
  
Jonathan: You know what, buddy? Me too.  
  
*silence*  
  
Alex: Uncle Jon?  
  
Jonathan: Yes?  
  
Alex: Have you got a plan yet?  
  
Jonathan: No.  
  
Alex: Have you got a plan yet?  
  
Jonathan: No.  
  
Alex: Have you got a plan yet?  
  
Jonathan: Alex!  
  
Alex: Sorry... Hey look at the clouds, so cool! Look at that one! Looks like a double-  
  
decker bus.  
  
Jonathan: No, it looks like a chocolate bar.  
  
Alex: A bus.  
  
Jonathan: A chocolate bar.  
  
Alex: A bus.  
  
Jonathan: A chocolate bar.  
  
Alex: A bus. Look at the wheels  
  
Jonathan: A chocolate bar with wheels.  
  
Alex: Seriously, compare it with the real double-decker bus over there.  
  
*they both look at the bus then at each other*  
  
Jonathan: I think I just had an idea...  
  
Alex: No, I had an idea.  
  
Jonathan: I did!  
  
Alex: No, I did!  
  
Jonathan: Ok it's our idea.  
  
*later*  
  
Evy: Alex!  
  
Rick: What's the matter with my car?  
  
Jonathan: I was forced to find an alternative mean to transportation.  
  
Rick: A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS???  
  
Jonathan: It was his idea!  
  
Alex: Was not!  
  
Jonathan: Was too!  
  
Alex: Was not!  
  
Jonathan: Was too!  
  
Alex: Was not!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ So what do you think? Please let me know ~*~*~*. 


End file.
